Things left unsaid
by iseeyouthere22
Summary: Deidara finds it hard that his danna is gone but soon he'll see him again..... just wait, contains alittle of KukuHid


**Things left unsaid**

_It's just a matter of time a few days ago_

_I saw you, you were fine_

_Remembering what you said_

_About the book you read_

_The one I got you_

_At the beginning of the end_

"Sir I'm sorry but it's time for you to leave" the nurse said to a blond visitor. He simply looked at her and sighed "just one more minute…..please, un" he asked her "I'm sorry but it's the rules" and she left the room. The blond took one last look at his lover in the bed._ Why, why did you have to do that for me? Why_ the blond toughed and left the room letting a tear slip down his face. He walked down the hall of the hospital he still hated this place but he always would wound up in here some how. "have a good night sir" the same nurse said to him with a smile, he nodded a yes to her and walked through the hospitals main doors and into the bitter cold world that he lived in._ why did he have to be there when it happened why_ he toughed to him self and walked into the streets to his house. He could still remember that night when this all started and he wished that it had never happened to him.

**"Hey it's that kid" one of the gang members yelled out to the leader "should we get him, he does have a dept to pay" another gang member said getting his gun ready to fire. "No just wait for the right time, but do follow him" the gang leader said and the members did what they were told. "Hey punk, remember us" they said to the blond and he turned around to see them. "What do you want, un" he yelled out in the cold night air. It was winter with much snow to cover the grounds and nobody dared to go out side at night during this time. "You have a dept to pay, or did you forget" one of the gang members said to him. Right then he realized that he had forgotten all about that. "So just to and rob some old man for the money, Koshi, un" the blond said to the one called Koshi. "I don't think that will do" Koshi said fired the gun. "Deidara" someone yelled out, everything was going so fast Deidara didn't know what was going on. He heard Koshi curse and he's foot steps going away. Deidara opened his eyes only to find that he wasn't dead but how and he saw Sasori above him giving him a weak smile. "Hey……Deida…." And Sasori passed out. Deidara was so scared he quickly putted his arm over his shoulder and went for the hospital. "is he going to be ok, un" Deidara asked the doctor that was taking care of Sasori, "I'm afraid not, the blow from the gun was so powerful that it knocked him conscious. And the worst thing is he might not wake up." The doctor said to Deidara, and at that moment when he said that he might not wake up a tear ran down his face. "we will keep him on life-support but if he doesn't come to well have to pull the plug".**

_Oh how we'd talk_

_For hours upon end_

_What I would give_

_Just to do it again_

_But you're lying there_

_In this hospital bed_

_Won't you open you eyes_

_And let's talk once again._

Deidara comes back to the hospital for his daily visit to Sasori's room but this time it felt so different. _It's been a month now and you haven't woken up yet_ he toughed to him self while he was sitting in Sasori's hospital room holding his hand. "Sasori-Danna if you can hear me I just want to refresh your memory on one thing, un……. I love you" Deidara said and laid his head on Sasori's hand. _God please give me a sign, please tell me that Sasori is going to live_ Deidara toughed and at that silent moment Sasori's heart rate stopped, he looked up and saw that it had stopped and he silently cried to him self. "Excuse me umm…Mr. Iwa am I correct" the nurse said and saw Sasori's heart meter, "I'm so sorry." The same day Sasori was buried, from that day on Deidara's heart couldn't take it. Later on that day he kept getting phone calls from his friends saying that they were truly sorry for what had occurred that day. Pretty soon the calling stopped, every one had forgotten about Sasori and just continued with there daily lives all except Deidara. He would visit Sasori's grave just like he did in the hospital now he knows the real reason why he hated hospitals. But all in all he thought that god hated him. Every day Deidara would look at the necklace that Sasori gave him.

_If you fly away tonight_

_I want to tell you that I love you_

_I hope that you can hear me_

_I hope that you can feel me_

_If you fly away tonight_

_I want to tell you that I'm sorry_

_That I never told you_

_When we were face to face_

It's been two years since that incident had happened; Deidara is 20 the same age that Sasori was before he died. Deidara is just making his weekly visit to the shrink so he can get his 'problem' fixed. "So Deidara you clam that you have been seeing 'Sasori' everywhere you go" the shrink said looking at the papers from before. "Yes Tobi that is what I told you last week and the week before last, un" Deidara said annoyed, he didn't need this cause he's happy that he sees Sasori everywhere he goes. Just then Tobi's office phone rang, he answered it. "Hello…..yes he's with me……ok I'll send him" and he hung up the phone. "Deidara they had assigned you to a different doctor" Tobi said getting a piece of paper and wrote something on it. "His name is Mandara Uchiha, he's in the next room of mine" he gave Deidara the paper "and give him this, well see you." Deidara left the office and closed the door._ I wonder who this shrink is, and they sure have a lot of Uchiha's as doctors_ he toughed and went in the next room. He saw a man that looked like he was in he's mid-20's; he had long black hair with black eyes. "You must be Deidara, I'm Mandara you're new shrink" he said while Deidara took a seat on the couch. "So why did they switch Tobi with you ummm, Mr. Uchiha, un" Deidara said bothering not to look at Mandara. "Please call me Mandara and they switch Tobi with me because he wasn't making any progress with you." He said while shuffling threw papers. "so tell me you clam to see 'Sasori' right" Deidara nodded "did you ever think that you just need to let him go" Mandara suggested taking off his glasses and looking at Deidara with lust in his eyes. "No where are you getting at, un" Deidara said now scared to know why.

_Well I've been here all night_

_And I'm watching you_

_Breathe in and breathe out_

_Is it really you_

_Or just a machine_

_That's giving you life_

"My point is you need someone new in your life someone that's not dead" Mandara said and walked over to Deidara, but before he could do anything the timer rang. "Well I'll just be leaving, un" Deidara said and Mandara grabbed his arm "think about what I said" and he let him go. Deidara left the shrinks office and walked down the street. He walked into a park and sat on a bench, he saw two little boys playing with each other that brought a smile to his face. He could remember the first time he had met Sasori.

**Ten year old Sasori was playing in the sandbox until a shadow had came over him. He looked up and saw a eight year old with mid-long blond hair and beautiful crysil blue eyes that seem to shine forever. Sasori smiled "hi you're a pretty girl" he said to the eight year old. "I'm not a girl, I'm a boy, un" he side and Sasori blushed. "Oh sorry I thought that you were a girl. Say what's your name?" Sasori asked the boy. "Deidara Iwa, what about you, un" "Sasori Akasuna" Sasori said thinking that the boy had a cute name to. "Aka….suna I like your last name, un" Deidara said and smiled to Sasori.**

Deidara laughed a little "I can't believe he thought I was girl, un" he said and got up and left the park. He walked up the steps of the house he shared with his friends Hidan and Kakuzu. He opened the door only to take cover of a vase hitting the door. "Where the hell is my entire fucking money going, Hidan" Kakuzu yelled at he's boyfriend walking up to him as well. "I don't fucking know what your talking about" Hidan yelled as he stepped back with a pair of scissors in his hand. "What the hell is going on, un" Deidara finally said before someone hurted them self and they looked at him. "Dei-kun, I'm so glad to fucking see you" Hidan said and hugged Deidara forgetting about the fight he was having with Kakuzu.

_And it's making it seem_

_That there could be hope_

_I could say to your face_

_If it weren't for you_

_That there would be no grace_

_That's covered my life_

_You took the time_

_To speak into my mind_

_And my heart_

_Words of life_

"Hidan I'm not fucking done with you, what the hell happened to my money" Kakuzu said getting annoyed that Hidan is ignoring him. "What money you lazy bag of shit" he yelled bringing the fight back to life. "Sorry Kakuzu I took that money to buy Sasori some red Sakura flowers, un" Deidara said and Kakuzu and Hidan went quiet." You took my money to buy that fucking dead ass flowers" Kakuzu said about to explode, Deidara was struken when Kakuzu called Sasori a 'fucking dead ass' and tears started to flow out of his eyes, "Kakuzu you fucking heartless piece of shit" Hidan said and rushed to aid Deidara. He just got up and went to his room. Deidara's room was dark he hated lights and he especially hated it when someone would move his lighters. He grabbed his lighter and lit a few candles the thing he loved about candles is there scents, his favorite one was rainy rose petals. Deidara laid on his bed just wishing he was with his Danna right now.** "Deidara"** he heard someone say his name. He sat up and saw Sasori looking at him with a smile. **"Hey there pretty girl"** Sasori said and laughed a little "don't call me a girl, un" Deidara wined, which only made Sasori smile.** "Look Dei…I don't have a lot of time but listen to me, please don't forget about me and don't listen to what that shrink tells you there only lies. You see me for a reason and that reason is something that you have to figure out on your own."** Sasori paused only to brush Deidara's hair out of his face. Sasori kissed Deidara on the lips for a minute and pulled away.** "I have to go now but please don't forget me"** and Deidara woke up "it was all a dream, un" he said and touched his lips.

_If you fly away tonight_

_I want to tell you that I love you_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I hope you can feel me_

_If you fly away tonight_

_I want to tell you that I'm sorry_

_That I never told you_

_When we were face to face._

Deidara woke up for the second time but it was morning. He looked at the calendar and saw the date; today was Sasori's birthday if he was alive he would be 22 years old. Deidara got up and did his daily routine he looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Today is Valentines Day and Sasori's birthday this is gonna be great. Deidara walked down the stars to see Hidan and Kakuzu already in a rough kiss so he didn't bother them. He dug in his coat pocket and took out a twenty and laid it on the table next to Kakuzu. Then he walked out the door making sure to slam it shut. Hidan and Kakuzu broke the kiss and looked at the door, "where the fuck is he going" Hidan asked his love and he shrugged. He grabbed the twenty and put it in his pocket and returned kissing Hidan. _What to do what to do_ Deidara toughed while walking down the street and rewrapped the red scarf around his neck. He remembered when Sasori gave him the scarf like it was yesterday.

**The day is the 14 of February and Deidara is 15 while Sasori is 17. There walking home from school to Sasori's house that evening so they could get warmed up. Once at the house they went up to Sasori's room and sat on his bed drinking hot chocolate. "Hey Dei" Sasori said and putted his drink down on the nightstand. "Yea, un" Deidara said looking at Sasori with a chocolate mustache which made Sasori laugh. "I was just thinking do you know that it's my birthday to day" he said while whipping Deidara mouth. "I knew that and that's why….." Deidara paused and took something out of his pocket and gave it to Sasori "I got you this, un" and he smiled at Sasori. Sasori opened the little box only to find a red choker like string; he took it out of the box and saw a scorpion holding a heart dangling from the red string. "I made it for you, un" Deidara said with a smile on his face. Sasori smiled and put the necklace on, "I got you something to Dei" he said and got up and walked to his closet. "but you didn't half to Sasori its your birthday not mine, un" Deidara said, "well for one it is Valentines day, close your eyes Dei" Sasori said and Deidara did so. Sasori walked back to Deidara and wrapped a red scarf around the blonde's neck. "Can I open my eyes, un" Deidara said, "yes you can" he opened his eyes to see the red scarf then he looked at Sasori. "I love it, un" he said excited and Sasori kissed Deidara the kiss started to get really passionate. Sasori laid Deidara down on the bed and continued to kiss him; pretty soon they had no idea what they were doing. Clothing started to come off and being thrown everywhere, screams and moans could be heard from the houses next door. But for Sasori and Deidara that was a night they won't forget.**

_So good by for now_

_And I'll see you again_

_Some way, somehow_

_When it's my turn to go_

_To the other side_

_I'll hold you again_

_And melt at your smile_

Deidara never forgotten about that night never in his life will he. He was just taking a walk down to the grave yard, then all of the sudden his chest started to hurt. He clutched his chest and fell surprisingly on Sasori's grave. "He, is this a sign that you miss me Danna,un" Deidara said to the head stone and sat down next to it. " well Sasori-Danna you know what today is, to bad I cant give you anything for you, un" he said and he started to close his eyes** "hey beautiful you would rather go to sleep than to see me"** Deidara heard someone say and he looked to his left and say his 'hot' Sasori-Danna. "Sasori-Danna, so this isn't a dream, un" Deidara said in relief **"silly Dei of course it's not a dream"** Sasori said and kissed Deidara. People started to walk by the cemetery and they saw Deidara kissing the air and they thought he was crazy. "Sasori-Danna……are you here to stay, un" Deidara said and started to cough a little. **"Deidara are you ok" **Sasori said now worried about Deidara. "Yea, I'm fi……" Deidara passed out before he could finish what he was going to say. Deidara opened his eyes to only see pure white. "Oh thank fucken Jashin that you're all right" he heard someone say and say Hidan sitting in a chair next to him and he could see Kakuzu talking to the doctor out side the room. "What…..what happened, un" Deidara said very weakly and started coughing. The doctor came in with a sad look on his face; Kakuzu came in after wards and stand next to Hidan. "I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Iwa but you came down with an illness we have never seen before." The doctor took a pause to look at the clipboard in his hand. "I'm afraid you're going to die in a month or two" he said and left, Deidara just looked in shock. On the good side he won't need to go and see the dumb ass shrink's anymore but more importantly he's going to die.

_Now all I have_

_Are the ones that I'm with_

_And you taught me not_

_To take for granted_

_The time that we have_

_To show that we are_

_Speak into their mind's_

_And their hearts_

_While they're here_

_And say I love you_

Every day people would come and visit Deidara some stay longer than expected some just come and go. Soon later it all stopped at once, Deidara's heart meter was going weaker and weaker by the day. And the illness was over whelming him so much that he couldn't even eat. "Well God I hope that you made a good decision about this, and I hope I'll be able to see my Saso….my husband, un" Deidara said not ashamed to say it in front of people but he wouldn't feel right not saying it before the time comes for him to go. Then Deidara remembered when he and Sasori got married, he loved that moment and he will never forget it.

**"Come one Dei" Sasori said waiting for Deidara to come down stairs. "Sasori do I have to wear this, un" Deidara said and he came down stairs wearing a white dress with his hair up. "Well……yes you have to other wise they wont marry us understand" Sasori said he couldn't take his eyes off of Deidara, "Sasori-Danna stop staring at me its making me nervous, un" he said and started to blush. "Well I can't help it your just to beautiful." Sasori said and gave Deidara a quick kiss and they left the house. "dearly beloveds today we are here to unite these two young people into the world of promises and dreams" the revive said and glanced at his book, "do you Deidara Iwa take this man as your awfully wedded husband and take care of him in sickness and death and to help him through out life" "I do, un" Deidara said and smiled to Sasori while he putted the ring on Deidara's ring finger. "and do you Sasori Akasuna take this woman to be you awfully wedded wife and to take care of her in sickness and death and to help her through out life" the revive said and looked at Sasori. "Yes, I do" and Deidara putted the ring on Sasori's ring finger. "Then by the power vested in me you may kiss the bride" and they kissed. They walked out of the church and into Sasori's car and drove off to somewhere. Once there Sasori kissed Deidara and picked him up bridle style and took him inside his house and into Sasori's room. They started to throw each others clothing on to the ground and one thing lead to another.**

Deidara smiled as he remembered that and closed his eyes. But they never came back open after that, a nurse walked in and saw that he was dead but she notice that his stomach was a little large. So she got the doctor in the room and he preformed and ultra-sound on Deidara's stomach and found that he was pregnant. They immediately did surgery on his body and got the baby out. But the baby had to be on life-support so it wouldn't die. Soon after a week has passed they buried Deidara next to Sasori's grave. Deidara woke up in a weird place but the first face he saw as "**Sasori-Danna, un**" he said and hugged him. "**Hey babe"** Sasori said and kissed Deidara. **"where am I"** Deidara asked Sasori,** "your in heaven Dei"** Deidara looked shocked **"but the good news is we have a son, and he's beautiful just like his mother"** Sasori said and wrapped his arms around Deidara.** "Can I see him"** Deidara asked and they walked over to a ball like cloud and looked in to it. Deidara saw Chyio holding his baby in her arms as the child services walk away from Sasori's old house.** "He looks just like you Sasori-Danna, un"** Deidara said and looked at Sasori with a smile.**"Dei you know that I love you"** Sasori said, **"I love you to, un"** Deidara said and they kissed.

_If you fly away tonight_

_I want to tell you that I love you_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I hope you can feel me_

_If you fly away tonight_

_I want to tell you that I'm sorry_

_That I never told you_

_When we were face to face_

_

* * *

_its sasodei time, when i wrote this i felt really strong about it. dont aske me about Dei's prego business obviously i had no idea how to make things plan out right. Koish and his gang are mine and so is their baby Deiori.

blod- flashback

bold and underlined- talking from the dead

i do not own any characters in this production nor the song Things left unsaid by well if forgot (thats not the name)


End file.
